pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Experienced Pixel Dungeon
Overview }} Experienced Pixel Dungeon is a mod of Shattered PD, based on its 0.7.2 version and first released by the user Trashbox Bobylev on September 15, 2019. This is the second public mod made by him (the 1st mod developed by him is Torment Pixel Dungeon) but the first one completed, although it was made only for breaking the limits of PD and as a kind of joke. This mod has some distinctive features that differentiate it much from Shattered PD. The most important of these are: * The Experience Band artifact is added, which boosts experience gaining. It is always found on depth 1 and gets upgraded with experience. On reaching +100 level, the band increases its XP modifier by 4x. * A +1 ring of Wealth is also always found on depth 1 and can be also upgraded with experience. Like in Shattered PD it increases the amount and quality of drops and loot, but it also has a chance to provide scrolls of Upgrade, especially in high levels. Because of its exponential nature this ring is capped at level +20. * There is no experience level cap and heroes can level up endlessly. * A new chapter with 4 new depths (27-31) with more loot and buffed versions of familiar enemies have been added (supreme rat, supreme gnoll, supreme crab etc.). These enemies are completely OP before the hero reaches level 150 and can't be surprised before level 200. Even above level 200 of the hero they remain strong though. The new chapter is accessed from depth 26 and the chapter bosses are 5 Yogs. * Five tier 6 weapons have been added (cobalt scythe, double knives, halberd, jjan-go, titanium sword). They are found in late-game and get also levelled up with experience. * A third slot for rings and artifacts has been added and the backpack's size has been doubled. It should be noted that when a player wants to benefit from the synergy of the Experience Band and of the Ring of Wealth (more XP > ring gets levelled up > more loot), the hero will have to occupy both of the equipment slots with these items, as they get upgraded only while being equipped, and in this case the gameplay for all classes becomes more similar, as they will be able to equip only one other item in the remaining third quickslot. *The Nightly build cannot be installed over a normal build or another nightly build, beware. There are also some more new features added to Experienced PD, with a less crucial character: * Epic armors upgrade themselves with experience. * For Mages above level 200, the Mage's Staff deals double damage. * The Merchant's Beacon does not get consumed after its use. * The scroll of Petrification turns all enemies in Animated Statues. * The scroll of Polymorph spawns ultimate mimics instead of sheep and replaces with mimics all enemies in the depth. For bug reports you can contact the developer through reddit. Category:Mods